


The Sound of Quidditch

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Broadway, Comedy, Filk, Flying, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Musicals, Owls, Parody, Quidditch, Seekers, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anyone who has longed to be at Hogwarts, never wanting to leave the Quidditch pitch, ever spinning around the field as they hear the sounds of Quidditch. A song filk to "The Sound of Music."</p><p>The field is alive with the sound of Quidditch<br/>With games it has played for a thousand years<br/>The field fills my heart with the sound of Quidditch<br/>My heart wants to play every game it hears</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> "The Sound of Quidditch" filked to the title song of "The Sound of Music." Originally filked December 2003.
> 
> Not too many lyric changes since this was one of the first filks I'd written, but I'm fond of it all the same!
> 
> Originally written with James Potter in mind, and I wasn't sure at the time if he was a Seeker or a Chaser, so I believe I went with Seeker just based on the movie. However, it also clearly works for Harry, or even any other character you want it to.

My day on the field has come to an end, I know  
Madam Hooch came out to tell me it's time to go  
But up in the six golden hoops  
Are voices that urge me to stay  
So I pause and I wait and I listen  
For one more sound, for one more thrilling goal  
That the field might say  
  
The field is alive with the sound of Quidditch  
With games it has played for a thousand years  
The field fills my heart with the sound of Quidditch  
My heart wants to play every game it hears

My heart wants to soar like the wings of an owl in flight  
As it glides through the sky  
To shoot like a star rising towards the night  
As it speeds ever high

And I know it will not be very long that I circle the pitch  
For I've won the game  
Because I've caught the small golden snitch

I go to the field when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I've heard before  
My heart will be blessed with the sound of Quidditch  
And I'll fly once more


End file.
